


HARRY

by larrehlittlesecret



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Cheating, M/M, Prostitute Harry, Sex, Sexual Tension, Table Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrehlittlesecret/pseuds/larrehlittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jak daleko jesteś w stanie się posunąć,aby odkryć prawdę?</p>
<p>Zazdrosny Louis wynajmuje męską prostytutkę, by sprawdzić wierność swojego męża Zayna. Z czasem między Harrym a Louisem także rodzi się wzajemna fascynacja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dodaje tutaj , chyba, że ktoś woli tumblra to zapraszam - larrehlittlesecret.tumblr.com :)

~Harry~

To nie jest łatwa praca. Ale muszę przyznać, że jestem całkiem dobry w radzeniu sobie ze słowami. Muszę  wiedzieć jak dotknąć klienta, jak długo to robić by sprawić mu przyjemność. Trzeba uważać na słowa, gesty , nawet na spojrzenia. Jedni lubią taki dotyk, drudzy zupełnie inny. Mogę być twoim pierwszym pocałunkiem, pierwszym razem. Mogę być twoim asystentem, odnalezionym synem lub kochankiem, a jeśli wykonam swoją robotę jak trzeba, znikam, dokładnie tak jakbym nigdy nie istniał. Bez pozostawienia najmniejszego śladu.To od Ciebie zależy do czego jestem Ci potrzebny. Pamiętaj jednak, czasami reguły nie są przestrzegane. Ale jest jedna, której nie powinno się nigdy złamać : „Nigdy nie zakochaj się w kliencie”. Bo może Cię to kosztować więcej niż myślisz.

 

 

~Louis~

Dzisiaj był ten wielki dzień, urodziny Zayna i jednocześnie nasza 5. rocznica ślubu. Postanowiłem zorganizować mu przyjęcie-niespodziankę. Mój mąż był w tej chwili w Irlandii na konferencji i wykładach dla studentów Akademii Malarstwa. Zaprosiłem wszystkich naszych znajomych. Właśnie witałem Nialla z Liamem, którzy są to parą odkąd skończyli 16. lat. Witałem kolejnych gości i przyjmowałem prezenty. Teraz czekaliśmy tylko na solenizanta.

Nagle zadzwonił telefon, wyminąłem Nialla i odebrałem go.

\- Hej kochanie – przywitał mnie głos Zayna.

\- Hej, Zie, kiedy będziesz? Twój  samolot już dawno wylądował, powinieneś niedługo być, prawda?

-Lou, zamknij się na chwilę. Ja, przepraszam, ale nie będę dzisiaj w domu. – w jego glosie wyczułem jakąś chęć zakończenia tej rozmowy jak najszybciej.

-Ale..dlaczego?

\- Spóźniłem się na samolot, a następny jest dopiero za 3 godziny. Wybacz, Lou. Wiesz, że Cię kocham, wynagrodzę Ci to, dobrze?

Doskonale wiem, że i tak tego nie zrobisz.

\- Ech, dobrze. Wracaj szybko. Kocham Cię.

\- Ja Ciebie też.. idziemy? – usłyszałem jakiś męski głos w tle.. kolejny student?

-Gdzie jesteś, Zie?

\- W barze, czekam na samolot pijąc drinki

-  Nie marnujesz czasu, co? – wysyczałem cicho.

-Co mówisz? Tu jest strasznie głośno, nic nie słyszę.

-Mówiłem, miłego lotu, kochanie.

\- Dziękuję Lou,do zobaczenia –rozłączył się.

\- Miłego pieprzenia tamtego studenta – rzuciłem telefonem o ścianę.

Dlaczego on mi to robi? Dlaczego mnie zdradza? Przecież tyle razy mi powtarzał, że mu na mnie zależy.. a teraz..co? Gdzie się podziały tamte chwile?

_Piątkowy wieczór, parę lat wcześniej._

_-Chodź Lou, tutaj nikt nas nie zobaczy– Zayn popchnął go na pobliską ścianę._

_-Ale w każdej chwili może ktoś wejść, prawda?  Przyznaj, podnieca Cię ten fakt Zie._

_-Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo._

_Padł przed szatynem na kolana i bezceremonialnie zdjął mu spodnie wraz z bokserkami, a jego oczom ukazał się penis Lou, proszący o ulgę. Jednak Zayn miał inne plany, całował jego uda i podbrzusze bezczelnie omijając to konkretne miejsce._

_\- Zie, teraz masz zrobić to! Język i usta tam._

_Brunet kochał gdy Louis był taki władczy._

_Dlatego spełnił jego prośbę i już po chwili jego członek zniknął w ustach Zayna._

_Nagle przerwał, za co został obdarzony zirytowanym spojrzeniem Lou, ale nie czekając na jego pretensje wstał i oplótł jego nogi dookoła swojego pasa i gwałtownie wszedł w szatyna. Louis uwielbiał sposób w jaki Zayn go wypełniał._

_Brunet poruszał się w nim szybko i brutalnie, ale obydwoje to lubili._

_Dłoń Zayna objęła członka Lou i obciągała mu w rytm pchnięć,co spowodowało,że szatyn uderzył głową w ścianę za sobą._

_Maksymalnie przyspieszając swoje ruchy, brunet doprowadził siebie i Lou na krawędź, tuż przed dojściem, ugryzł Lou mocno w szyje i poczuł jak coś ciepłego wystrzeliło na jego klatkę piersiową._

_\- No widzisz Louis, nikt nie wszedł – odparł, całując go za uchem._

Zastanawiałem się, co się z nami stało. Wszystko się zmieniło po naszym ślubie. Zayn zaczął częściej mieć prywatne-spotkania-niby-wykłady dla studentów i coraz później wracał. Irytowało mnie to, nie powiem, ale szalę przeważyło jedno zdarzenie. Pewnego razu Malik powróciwszy do domu - miał rozpiętą koszulę, konkretnie zmierzwione włosy – jakby właśnie skończył się z kimś pieprzyć. Ale najgorsze było to, że poczułem wtedy od niego  silny zapach męskich perfum. Nie moich, dodam.

I od tamtego momentu zacząłem być o niego cholernie zazdrosny, a jego to wkurzało.

Rano, gdy się obudziłem, zdziwił mnie widok Zayna delikatnie przytulonego do mojego boku. Zlustrowałem go dokładnie. Nie miał żadnych malinek, zadrapań. Nic. Ale znów pachniał perfumami. Czy każdy z jego kochanków używa tak drogich perfum?

Odsunąłem się od niego i udałem się pod prysznic. Jednak gorąca kąpiel nic nie dała. Właściwie to byłem jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowany niż wcześniej. Wróciwszy do sypialni w ręczniku, zastałem go ubierającego bokserki na swój seksowny tyłek. Tyłek, który  kiedyś tak często pieprzyłem. Stop. Przecież byłem na niego zły.

Odchrząknąłem, dzięki czemu spojrzał na mnie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz dobre usprawiedliwienie, k o c h a n i e. – wycedziłem. Mój głos wręcz ociekał jadem.

Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się w przepraszający.

\- Lou, ja … naprawdę się spóźniłem na samolot. Przepraszam.

\- Skończ pieprzyć, Zayn. Obydwoje wiemy, że nie jest ci przykro. Mam dość. Kim był tamten koleś z którym piłeś? – oparłem się o framugę, eksponując przy tym moje pośladki. Co jak co, ale tego mi odmówić nie można.

\- Nikim. – westchnął. – Spóźniłem się na samolot, on też i zaczęliśmy razem pić. Błagam, nie gniewaj się.

To zabawne, ale podniecała mnie ta sytuacja. Sposób w jaki spojrzał na mnie błagalnie, sprawił, że mój penis gwałtownie drgnął. Waruj, kurwa. I nagle pojawił się ten diabelski plan.

\- Musisz mi to wynagrodzić, kotku. – rozkazałem mu.

Momentalnie zrzuciłem z siebie ręcznik, a mój członek stał na wprost jego twarzy.

\- No pokaż mi, jak bardzo żałujesz.

I nie ociągając ani nie dając mu czasu na odpowiedz, po prostu zmusiłem go  do otwarcia ust. Przestraszony zaczął mi obciągać, dokładnie tak, jak lubiłem. Jego usta sunęły szybko, ale znudziło mnie to. Złapałem go za włosy i po prostu zacząłem pieprzyć jego usta.

Był dobry w tym, co robił. Jego usta i język były niesamowicie wprawione w tę czynność. Wplotłem dłoń w jego włosy i nadałem mu odpowiednie tempo. I to chyba ta zazdrość albo fakt, że dawno się nie pieprzyliśmy, sprawił, że doszedłem szybciej niż zwykle. Zayn się nie opierał przed przyjęciem tego, co mu dałem.

Pochyliłem się nad nim.

\- Uznam to za dobry początek – wyszeptałem mu do ucha, po czym opuściłem naszą sypialnię.

W ramach dalszych przeprosin zaprosił mnie na kolację do najdroższej restauracji w mieście. Nie powiem zapowiadało się coś miłego. Ubrałem się w garnitur, chcąc zrobić dobre wrażenie.

\- Nikt nie jest w stanie Cię dzisiaj przyćmić – zmotywowałem się. Te rozmowy ze sobą w lustrze są normalne.

Zayn zadbał o nas, wynajął duży stolik, zamówił najlepszego szampana i poprosił o nastrojową muzykę.

\- Więc jak tam w pracy, kochanie? – zapytał, zapewne chcąc naprawić nasze relacje.

\- Znowu tłok – westchnąłem – coraz więcej kobiet zachodzi w ciąże i mamy nadmiar pracy, a teraz gdy Angelina Jolie poddała się podwójnej mastektomii. Dużo kobiet przychodzi sprawdzając czy nie są chore. Nie mam wytchnienia.

\- Może powinieneś trochę odpocząć? Wiesz duże miasta są toksyczne, łatwo tutaj o autodestrukcję. Chwila nieuwagi i możesz popełnić największy błąd w życiu.

Uniosłem brew.

\- Czy Ty coś sugerujesz?

\- Proponuję Ci tylko krótki wyjazd, dobrze Ci to zrobi. – zaczął przeglądać menu.

Żebyś Ty w tym czasie mógł kogoś pieprzyć? Nie ma tak dobrze, kotku.

\- Taaa przemyślę to. Wybrałeś coś już? Danie nr 16 wydaję się smaczne – posłałem mu sztuczny uśmiech.  

\- Dzięki nie lubię tego sosu, może wezmę danie nr 20, a Ty?

\- Chyba skuszę się na 16.

Po chwili podszedł do nas kelner i Zayn zaczął pożerać go wzrokiem. Fakt, brzydki nie był. Jakieś 190 cm, opalony blondyn i zajebiście turkusowe oczy, myślę, że spokojnie mógłby być modelem. Dlaczego ja potrafiłem się patrzeć na niego bez podtekstów, a Zayn musiał go pożerać?

\- Czy wybrali już coś państwo?

Oczywiście. Głos też musiał mieć niezły.

Malik posłał mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech.

\- A co proponujesz, słońce?

CZEMU ON Z NIM FLIRTOWAŁ?!

\- Danie nr  16 jest przepyszne. Ten sos jest wprost nieziemski. Wprost rozpływa się ustach – na dowód przejechał językiem po swoich ustach.

\- Skoro tak mówisz to poproszę to, słodziaku.

\- A dla pana co?

\- To samo, poproszę – odparłem chłodno nawet na niego nie patrząc.

\- Coś jeszcze?

\- Poproszę Ciebie na deser – Zayn puścił mu oczko.

Wstałem gwałtownie od stołu i nie patrząc na nich, pobiegłem do łazienki. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się tak cholernie upokorzony.  

Wbiegłem do środka i natychmiast spojrzałem na swoje odbicie w lustrze.  W czym do cholery byłem gorszy od tamtego gościa? Dobra, nie jestem wysoki i mam z tego powodu kompleksy, ale, kurwa, to nie powód, żeby mnie tak traktować.

Z frustracją uderzyłem w lustro, patrząc jak jego odłamki wbijają się w moją dłoń. Bolało, ale to nic w porównaniu z bólem psychicznym, który teraz odczuwałem.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, że łzy spływały mi po twarzy. Wszystkie negatywne emocje , które się we mnie kumulowały, wybuchły i wydostawały się na zewnątrz.

Czułem się jak dziecko. Bezbronne i bezsilne wobec okrucieństwa tego świata, podatne na każde zranienie. Opadłem na podłogę całkowicie rozdarty. Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach i płakałem. Nie wiem jak długo, tam siedziałem, ale w pewnym momencie czyjaś dłoń wylądowała na moim ramieniu. Automatycznie się spiąłem, myśląc, że to Zayn, ale … ten dotyk był inny. Delikatny.

Uniosłem wzrok i przetarłem oczy, bo nie mogłem niczego dostrzec przez  łzy. Przede mną kucał jeden z najprzystojniejszych facetów, jakich kiedykolwiek widziałem. Miał cholernie zielone oczy, jak jakiś kot, czekoladowe loki i usta, które aż prosiły się, żeby ich spróbować.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – jego głos był ochrypły. Podobało mi się to.

\- Tak, czemu miało by nie być?

Uniósł pytająco brew.

\- No nie wiem, może dlatego, że siedzisz tutaj zapłakany z zakrwawioną ręką. – odpowiedział z nutką sarkazmu - O ile się nie mylę, nie powinno tak być. Uch, słuchaj, staram się pomóc. Powiedz mi, proszę – posłał mi jedno z tych spojrzeń, à la kot ze Shreka, jak miałem mu odmówić?

\- Mój facet to dupek – skwitowałem wszystkie swoje problemy jednym zdaniem i poczułem się lepiej, mogąc to z siebie wyrzucić. Po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, co powiedziałem i nie wiedziałem jak zareaguje chłopak. W końcu na świecie jest dużo homofobów.

Dlatego byłem w szoku , gdy odgarnął moją grzywkę.

\- Nikt nie jest wart twoich łez. Nikt nie ma prawa sprawić, że będziesz czuł się niewystarczająco dobry. Jeśli on nie docenia tego co ma, to może on nie wie, co to jest prawdziwa miłość? A wiesz, jaki jest w ogóle powód tego, co on robi?  Wiem, że Ci ciężko, ale wszyscy chcemy szczęścia i nikt nie chce bólu, prawda? – przytaknąłem, nie wiedząc do czego to zmierza. – Ale nie możesz mieć tęczy bez chociażby małego deszczu.

\- Dziękuję – po prostu go przytuliłem, nie wiem czemu, przecież nawet go nie znam. Ale jego słowa dały mi siłę i nadzieję.  _Chciałem poznać prawdę._

Odwzajemnił uścisk, a po chwili wyjął ze swoich spodni kartkę i napisał na nich kilka cyfr.

\- Proszę – wręczył mi świstek – zadzwoń gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, chciał pogadać albo  _coś tam_.

Wstał i już miał wyjść gdy nagle mnie oświeciło.

\- Czekaj – zatrzymał się w progu – jak masz na imię?

Uśmiechnął się.

-  _ **Harry**_.                                   

 


	2. Chapter 2

Nie chciałem rozmawiać z Zaynem od tamtego czasu. Jedyna „rozmowa”, którą odbyliśmy po moim powrocie z łazienki, wyglądała tak:

\- Gdzie byłeś Lou? – zapytał. Jakby Cię to obchodziło…

-Co Cie to obchodzi? Już skończyłeś podrywać kelnera?

-Daj spokój.. ja tylko byłem dla niego miły. – westchnął, kręcąc z politowaniem głową.

\- Mówienie komuś, że chcesz go na deser jest dla Ciebie przejawem uprzejmości?

Wywrócił oczami.

\- Robisz z igły widły. To nie było nic poważnego – zrobił krótką przerwę jakby się zastanawiał- Tak- pokiwał głową - to była czysta uprzejmość.

\- Och… czyli.. jeśli zastaniesz mnie kiedyś w toalecie, gdy jakiś koleś będzie mnie namiętnie pieprzył, to też uznasz to za zwyczajne bycie miłym?

\- Nie to miałem na myśli. Wiesz dobrze, że nie o to mi chodzi.

Spojrzałem mu w oczy.

\- Myślę, że dokładnie właśnie o to Ci chodzi, kochanie – wycedziłem. Po czym po prostu odszedłem.

Gra rozpoczęta, Malik. Czas na mój ruch.

***

Nadal nie rozmawialiśmy, ale byłem w trakcie opracowywania planu.

Od tygodnia nie mogłem się skupić na pracy, kartka od Harry’ego ciążyła mi niemiłosiernie w kieszeni. Ręka mnie świerzbiła, żeby ją wyjąć i zadzwonić do niego. Jeśli mam być szczery to zaintrygował mnie. Może dlatego teraz siedziałem przed otwartą wyszukiwarką i szukałem tego dzieciaka.

Jednak było za dużo wyników, musiałem zmniejszyć liczbę podobnych do niego osób. Kolejne osoby nie pasowały i już miałem się poddać, gdy nagle mignęły mi te loki. Nie zwracając uwagi na stronę kliknąłem w link.

„ Aby przejść dalej musisz mieć ukończone 18 lat”

Kliknąłem w dobre okienko.

Czym ten chłopak się zajmuje?

Już po chwili dostałem odpowiedź. Cóż nawet dowiedziałem się więcej niż chciałem. Dużo więcej…

I w dodatku musiał być w tym niezły, bo referencje miał świetne i już miałem kliknąć w link z jego filmem, ale nagle drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły. Natychmiast zamknąłem przeglądarkę. No, bo w pracy nie powinno się siedzieć na stronach pornograficznych, prawda?

\- Doktorze Tomlinson, pacjentka Edwards do pana. – powiedziała nasza recepcjonistka Annabelle, stawiając przede mną kubek latte machiatto.

\- Dziękuję, Bello. Poproś ją.

Skinęła głową i wyszła, a po chwili na jej miejscu zobaczyłem Perrie. Edwards była najlepszą przyjaciółką mojego męża, znali się od zawsze i wiedzieli o sobie wszystko. Ale gdy raz zapytałem ją o romans Zayna z kimś innym, była zbita z tropu albo udawała. Cóż podobno niektóre rzeczy nie powinny być ujawniane. Taa.

\- Witaj Tommo.

Skrzywiłem się mimowolnie. Nigdy nie lubiłem tego przezwiska.

\- Ciebie też miło wiedzieć, Pers. Co Cię do mnie sprowadza?

Perrie nie była osobą, która przychodziła do ginekologa poza wizytami kontrolnymi.

Spoważniała i skupiła wzrok na swoich dłoniach, które skubały skórki przy paznokciach. Tak swoją drogą to ciekawa metoda radzenia sobie ze stresem.

\- Minęły już 3 tygodnie od dnia, kiedy powinnam dostać miesiączkę i myślę… Myślę, że mogę być w ciąży – głos jej drżał.

Zaraz, ale …

\- Jak to możliwe? Jesteś w związku z Jade, to jak możesz być w ciąży? – intrygujący był fakt, że blondynka unikała mojego wzroku. – Perrie, powiedz mi prawdę.

\- Ja ugh… przespałam się z Joshem.

To by wyjaśniało jak to się stało, ale… Dlaczego?

\- Byłaś pijana?

\- Trochę. Nie sądziłam, że to tak wyjdzie. Myślałam, że skończymy na pieszczotach, ale on się rozebrał i mi się zaczęło podobać… Dosłownie na chwilę zapomniałam o Jade, na jedną minutę i tak cholernie tego żałuję. Nie potrafię spojrzeć jej w oczy. Gdybym tylko mogła cofnąć czas – szlochała. Co ja mogę poradzić?

\- Powiedz jej prawdę. Lepsza jest brutalna prawda niż słodkie kłamstwo. Jeśli już raz skłamiesz, będziesz się w to wplątywać coraz bardziej, aż w końcu to wszystko obróci się przeciwko tobie.

Cisza w moim gabinecie była jedynie przerywana jej spazmatycznym szlochem.

\- Ja się tak strasznie boję, Lou. Nawet jeśli mnie uderzy, nakrzyczy to należy mi się to. Zasłużyłam na to i sądzę, że ona mi nie będzie w stanie tego wybaczyć, ale… będę silna i porozmawiam z nią. Wiesz co? Na początku myślałam o aborcji, ale nie zrobię tego. Nie potrafiłabym żyć ze świadomością, że zrobiłam dziecku coś takiego. Muszę brać odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny i ponieść tego konsekwencje, dlatego chcę je wychować, to nie jego wina, że byłam nieostrożna, ma prawo do życia - powiedziała, co raz to przerywając swój wywód - kolejnym wybuchem płaczu lub pociąganiem nosem.

Uśmiechnąłem się. Może nie wszyscy ludzie są tacy źli? A tylko czasem popełniają błędy i robią złe rzeczy?

\- Połóż się tam, zrobimy USG – powiedziałem odpalając sprzęt.

Praca jest najlepszym środkiem na zajęcie czymś myśli.

**

Przyznam ten dzień był cholernie wyczerpujący. Najpierw Perrie z ciążą, a potem 25 innych kobiet.

Dlatego nie zdziwił mnie widok pustej klinki, gdy zamykałem drzwi swojego gabinetu. Tak… Tylko ja potrafię siedzieć w pracy do nocy, żeby tylko uciec od problemów w domu.

Wychodząc na ulicę, poczułem zimny podmuch wiatru. Kto by pomyślał, że w październiku może być już 0 stopni?

Już miałem wsiąść do samochodu, gdy czerwony szyld kawiarni przykuł moją uwagę. No może nie dokładnie szyld, ale osoba pod nim stojąca.

Tak oto i on - Harry Styles we własnej osobie. Ubrany w najbardziej obcisłe spodnie jakie widziałem, żegnał pocałunkiem w policzek wysokiego szatyna, zaraz.. zaraz czy to nie był ten spiker radiowy? Zaraz jak mu tam było Nick Grim… Grimm ? Grimshiov? Nie Grim, Grim. Grimsheep? Pamięci to ja chyba najlepszej nie mam.. Wiem! Grimshaw - ten, który każdego ranka ma swoją audycję podczas mojego śniadania.

Ale co o do cholery robił z kimś takim jak Harry?

Wiesz co robił – głosik w mojej głowie był dość natarczywy.

Zignorowałem to i podszedłem do chłopaka, gdy już był sam.

\- Hej – posłałem mu uśmiech. Gdy spojrzał na mnie, jego oczy się rozświetliły.

\- Hej – odwzajemnił mój uśmiech – co Ty robisz w takiej dzielnicy? To nie jest miejsce dla kogoś takiego jak Ty.

Uniosłem pytająco brew.

\- Dla kogoś takiego jak ja? Co masz na myśli?

\- Po prostu nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto chodzi po takich dzielnicach. Widziałbym Cię raczej na jakimś bankiecie w drogim garniturze.

\- Przeceniasz mnie. Jestem tylko ginekologiem, Louis Tomlinson.

\- Ginekologiem? Czekaj. Tomlinson? Ten Tomlinson? Jesteś jednym z najlepszych ginekologów w kraju. Szacunek, kolego.

\- Cóż, dziękuję Ci, Harry. Może wejdziemy do środka i opowiesz mi coś o sobie?

Odwrócił głowę, starając się ukryć zarumienione policzki.

\- W porządku, Lou.

Przepuścił mnie w drzwiach. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie zdziwiło mnie to. Wiele osób przepuszcza mnie w drzwiach( nawet zamężne kobiety!) i bezczelnie gapi mi się na tyłek. Harry nie był tu wyjątkiem.

Kawiarnia była prawie pusta, ale miała klimat i była wyraźnie przygotowana na unikanie spojrzeń innych ludzi.

Poprowadziłem chłopaka do najbardziej schowanego stolika w tym lokalu. Gestem dłoni pokazałem mu, żeby zajął miejsce. Podeszła do nas niska, pulchna kelnerka, o mysich włosach związanych w wysoki kucyk. Wyraźnie zawstydzona przyjęła od nas szybko zamówienie.

\- Karmelowe frappucino i jedną babeczkę z różowym lukrem i posypką w tymże kolorze, kochana – Loczek szepnął, po czym posłał jej swój firmowy uśmiech.

\- A co dla pana? – zapytała zawstydzona, rzucając tylko szybkie spojrzenie w moją stronę.

\- To samo poproszę.

Gdy odchodziła, rzuciła nam wymowne spojrzenie przez ramię. Będąc zaskoczonym, nie zwróciłem uwagi na to, że Harry wyjął z kubeczka dwie saszetki z cukrem i zaczął się nimi bawić - rozsypując ich zawartość na stół i rysując na nich palcem nierozpoznawalne wzory i kształty.

\- To jakie są pytania, doktorze?

\- Nie wiem. Może… jakbyś siebie opisał w trzech słowach? – palnąłem niewiele się zastanawiając.

\- Serio? – prychnął i przestał rysować, skupiając na mnie całą, swoją uwagę.

\- Jestem w tym momencie śmiertelnie poważny – usilnie starałem się nie śmiać, bo jego mina była przekomiczna.

\- Nieoswojony, seksowny… dupek? Zadowala Cię ta odpowiedź?

\- Nie powiedziałbym. Nie jesteś dupkiem Harry, cóż… przynajmniej nie wyglądasz.

Jego szmaragdowe tęczówki wpatrywały się we mnie intensywnie.

-Pozory mylą.

\- Dlatego, jeśli mam być szczery, to chciałbym dowiedzieć się co nieco o twojej pracy, Styles. Bo jak sam mówisz – pozory mylą. Wyglądasz niczym anioł, niewinnie, a cóż daleko Ci do niewinności, prawda?

Westchnął.

\- Masz rację. Wnioskując po tym, że znasz moje nazwisko, domyślam się, że znalazłeś stronę. Cóż – uśmiechnął się – punkt dla Ciebie. Chcesz czegoś ode mnie? Mam iść z Tobą do hotelu czy coś? Bo wiesz zazwyczaj nie sypiam z zamężnymi facetami – wskazał ruchem głowy na moją obrączkę. – Jak już to z tymi w separacji.

\- Skąd wiesz, że mam męża, a nie żonę?

\- Louis – pokiwał głową z politowaniem - bije od Ciebie aura geja na kilometr. Serio. Normalnie widzę nad tobą taką tęczową tabliczkę z napisem „ Wolę penisy, dziwki”, poza tym, gościu jesteś ginekologiem. Pewnie miałbyś wstręt do kobiet po tej pracy, więc… wszystko idealnie pasuje.

\- Nieźle, Sherlocku. Dziękuję – uśmiechnąłem się do kelnerki, gdy podała nam nasze zamówienie. – Wszystko się zgadza, ale tu nie chodzi o mnie. Widzisz, sądzę, że mój mąż mnie zdradza. Właściwie jestem tego pewien.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wraca późno do domu, zwykle śmierdząc drogimi perfumami. „Pomaga” studentom prywatnie, często ma potem malinki na całym ciele. Podrywa kelnerów w mojej obecności. A gdy pytam się go o to, czy mnie zdradza, on udaje, że nie było pytania i czepia się mnie, że to JA przesadzam. Potem czuje się fatalnie i nieatrakcyjnie.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, że zacisnąłem pięści, dopiero gdy Harry położył swoją dłoń na mojej rozluźniłem się.

\- Jesteś niesamowicie atrakcyjny, Lou. Nawet nie myśl, że jest inaczej. Może nie powinienem się w to wtrącać, ale… chcę pomóc Ci poznać powód, dla którego twój mąż to robi.

\- Dziękuję. – zagryzłem wargi.

\- Więc co dokładnie chcesz, żebym zrobił?

\- Uwiedź go. Zobacz, czy Ci ulegnie.

\- A potem?

\- Potem się coś wymyśli.

Chłopak westchnął.

\- Jesteś o niego strasznie zazdrosny, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

Wbiłem wzrok w szybę.

\- Tak, niestety tak.

Nagle zawibrował mój telefon. Dostałem smsa, czyżby operator mnie kochał?

Otworzyłem wiadomość.

„ Kiedy będziesz, kochanie? Zrobiłem dla Ciebie późną kolację. Z xx”

\- Twój mąż?

Podniosłem na niego wzrok.

\- Co?

\- Pytałem, czy to twój mąż do Ciebie napisał.

\- Tak to on. Nagle zaczął się przejmować. Cóż będę się musiał zbierać. – odparłem, odsuwając krzesło.- Żałuje, że muszę iść już do domu.

W jego policzkach pojawiły się te urocze dołeczki.

\- Ja też. Miło się z Tobą rozmawiało, Louis.

Ubraliśmy płaszcze i wyszliśmy z kawiarni, uprzednio płacąc rachunek.

-Louis, spotkajmy się tu jutro po Twojej pracy, dobrze? Omówimy dokładnie co i jak.

\- W porządku, do widzenia Harry.

Loczek pochylił się w moim kierunku. Jego usta zamiast na moim policzku, znalazły się w kąciku moich ust. Złożył tam krótki, ale niezwykły pocałunek.

\- Do widzenia, Lou.

I odszedł, a ja stałem zarumieniony i obserwowałem jego znikającą sylwetkę.

***

Wróciłem dość szybko, nie chcąc by Zayn rozniósł mi kuchnie. Zaparkowałem moje Audi A8 na podjeździe i wszedłem do naszego domu. Już od holu unosił się zapach mojego ulubionego kurczaka w curry. Lizus.

Pośpiesznie zdjąłem buty i rzuciłem niedbale płaszcz, który pachniał karmelem i kawą. Zapachy, które kojarzą mi się od teraz już tylko z Harrym. Z chłopakiem, który mnie pocałował. Stop. Mam problemy z mężem, to nie jest czas na rozmyślanie.

Niepewnie przekroczyłem próg kuchni, o dziwo zastając ją w całości. Na samym jej końcu stał, mój mąż, ubrany w swoją bordową koszulę z odpiętymi dwoma guzikami. Wiedział, że ją uwielbiam. Cóż wyglądał w niej niesamowicie seksownie. Na nogach miał czarne rurki, a włosy tak postawione, że zaparło mi dech. Istny chodzący seks.

\- Louis, czekałem na Ciebie. – nawet nie skończył zdania, a już znalazł się przy mnie. Złapał za szlufki i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Mogłem poczuć na swoim biodrze jak twardy był. Cholera. Zaczął się o mnie ocierać.

\- Zayn. … Ugh Co z kolacją? – tak tylko ja zadaje takie pytania w takich momentach.

\- Pieprzyć kolacje, teraz mam ochotę na Ciebie. – spojrzał mi w oczy. Zobaczyłem jego tęczówki z koloru mlecznej czekolady zmieniły się w najciemniejszą kawę.

\- Ale co z .. – nie dokończyłem, bo brunet przycisnął mnie w namiętnym pocałunku. Pocałunku, który sprawił, że zapomniałem o jego zdradach. Jego język robił niesamowite rzeczy z moim językiem. Z jego ust wyrwał się gwałtowny jęk, na który stwardniałem natychmiast. W chwili gdy oderwał się ode mnie na chwilę, zostałem pozbawiony wszystkich ubrań. Stałem przed nim zupełnie nagi.

\- To nie fair, Malik. – skomentowałem, zrywając z niego ciuchy i ponownie do niego przylegając.

Nagle oderwał się ode mnie i zobaczyłem ten charakterystyczny błysk.

\- Chcesz to zrobić w kuchni? – oblizał prowokacyjnie usta i szlag trafił moje zahamowania.

\- Po prostu pieprz mnie, Zie – po tych słowach Zayn dosłownie rzucił się na mnie. Położył mnie na stół ( możliwe, że zbiliśmy parę kieliszków, nieważne) i poczułem jego usta na całym ciele, od obojczyków przez tors na penisie kończąc. Wbiłem palce w jego plecy i zatraciłem się w tym, co mi oferował. Podstawił mi swoje palce, ssałem je łapczywie dopóki nie były wystarczająco mokre. Naparł ręką na moje wejście, wsuwając od razu jeden palec. Opuszkami drugiej ręki masował moje pośladki. Zacząłem jęczeć, a gdy dodał kolejne palce byłem w 7. niebie.

\- Przestań się bawić, Malik. Zrób to już – warknąłem. Jego palce zniknęły i nagle to Zayn leżał na stole i sadzał mnie na swoich biodrach.

\- Do dzieła, Lou. – chwyciłem jego twardą erekcję i skierowałem w swoje wnętrze. Chciałem opuścić się na niego powoli, ale brunet złapał mnie za biodra i pociągnął w dół. Z mojego gardła wydobyła się gama przerywanych jęków.

\- Kurwa, Zayn!

\- Ugh, jak zawsze ciasny, co Lou?- sapnąłem na to tylko. Unosiłem biodra szybko i gwałtownie. A Malik bezlitośnie wbijał się we mnie, przez co oboje byliśmy prawie na granicy.

\- Szybciej, Zie – zacząłem głośniej jęczeć. Mój mąż złapał mnie i obrócił nas tak, że teraz on był na górze. Pogłębił pchnięcia, swoją ręką chwycił mojego sztywnego, czerwonego i obolałego członka. Zaczął mi obciągać w rytm pchnięć. Jego druga ręka mocno trzymała mnie na biodrze, przez co jeszcze głębiej we mnie wchodził. (Pewnie będę miał po tym siniaki) Czułem, że już nie wytrzymam i wtedy Zayn mnie ugryzł. Doszedłem gwałtownie, brudząc jego klatkę piersiową. Po chwili poczułem ciężar bruneta na sobie.

Wyszedł ze mnie i pomógł zejść ze stołu.

\- To twój sposób na mówienie przepraszam?

W odpowiedzi tylko się uśmiechnął i zajął się sprzątaniem kuchni.

Poszedłem się umyć i zacząłem nad tym wszystkim rozmyślać. Jasne, seks był dobry, ale nie powinien go wykorzystywać jako broni łagodzącej sytuację. Szlag by to wszystko trafił.

Gorąca woda wcale nie zrelaksowała mnie. Wręcz przeciwnie.

I gdy wieczorem kładłem się spać, zobaczyłem spokojną twarz Zayna i wiedziałem, że najgorsze dopiero przed nami.


	3. Chapter 3

Czas w pracy dłużył mi się niemiłosiernie. Co chwilę, patrzyłem na wskazówki zegara, odliczając minuty do końca mojej zmiany. Nie potrafiłem skupić się na tym, co robiłem. Źle wypełniałem papiery, wszystko leciało mi z rąk i nie mogłem dogadać się nawet z komputerem. Wszystko przez to, że miałem dowiedzieć się czegoś o zdradach męża.

\- Wszystko w porządku, doktorze?- zatroskany głos Belli dobiegł zza moich pleców.

\- Tak, wszystko dobrze, po prostu jestem zmęczony po wczorajszym dniu. – skinęła głową na moją odpowiedź, ale poczułem, że nie była do końca usatysfakcjonowana moją wymijającą odpowiedzią. Czemu sekretarki są zawsze takie dociekliwe?

Gdy zamknęła drzwi mojego gabinetu od drugiej strony, postanowiłem zobaczyć, co robi mój mąż. Mój przyjaciel służył kiedyś w FBI i nauczył mnie kilku sztuczek śledczych. Nie pomyślałbym, że kiedyś mi się przydadzą. Oprócz samoobrony pokazał mi jak namierzyć czyjś telefon albo jak podłączyć się do sieci monitoringu. Wpisałem numer Zayna do programu i znalazłem go. Przebywał obecnie na terenie sali wykładowej. Grzeczny mężulek.

To nie tak, że obsesyjnie go kontrolowałem. Nooo… może trochę. Po prostu sprawdzałem, czy nie robi niczego głupiego lub czegoś, co mogłoby mi się nie spodobać.

Swoją drogą mogłem także namierzyć Harry’ego i już miałem to zrobić, ale nie zdążyłem, bo do mojego biura wpadł zdyszany Josh. Podbiegł do mnie i zmiażdżył mnie w stalowym uścisku.

\- Ciebie też miło widzieć – ledwo wydusiłem z siebie, bo jego ramiona otaczały mnie tak ciasno, że miałem cholernie duże trudności z wzięciem oddechu. O normalnym oddychaniu już nie wspominając.

\- Dziękuję Ci Louis, tak bardzo Ci dziękuję. – jego łzy moczyły moją koszulę. Chwila… Co kurwa…? On płakał??!

\- Josh, moment… O co chodzi? Za co mi dziękujesz? – odsunąłem go od siebie na długość ramion i potrząsnąłem nim.

\- Za przekonanie Perrie o zatrzymaniu ciąży. To dla mnie ogromnie dużo znaczy. Dziękuję Ci, bracie.

Uśmiechnąłem się.

\- To była jej decyzja, ja tylko słuchałem.

\- Ale pomogłeś w jej podjęciu i byłeś tam.– przytulił mnie ostatni raz, wycofując się w stronę drzwi. – Życzę Ci szczęścia z mężem. – i wyszedł.

Taa, szczęście się przyda.

Ludzie nie przestaną mnie zadziwiać.

***

O wyznaczonej godzinie znalazłem się w kawiarni, zająłem ten sam stolik co wczoraj i czekałem aż Harry się pojawi.

Zdążyłem zjeść jagodową muffinke, gdy nagle ktoś usiadł naprzeciwko mnie.

\- Wybacz spóźnienie, jedno ze spotkań trochę się przedłużyło. – powiedział na jednym wdechu. I faktycznie wyglądał jakby ktoś go dobrze przeleciał. Włosy w kompletnym nieładzie, pomięta koszulka i rumieńce na policzkach. Tak, zdecydowanie był to udany seks.

\- Ważne, że już jesteś.

Z zapałem potarł dłonie. Jego entuzjazm mnie przerażał.

\- To od czego zaczynamy?

Wyjąłem z torby zdjęcie Zayna i podałem mu je.

\- Może od podstaw. To jest mój mąż, Zayn Malik. Wykłada w Akademii Malarstwa, zazwyczaj swój wolny czas spędza przesiadując w małej restauracji przy bibliotece, przeważnie koło 19.

Harry ze skupieniem pochłaniał wiadomości, które mu podawałem.

\- Dobrze, pójdę tam dzisiaj i co mam mu powiedzieć?

Dobre pytanie.

\- Hmm, powiedz, że jesteś tutaj na wymianie z nowojorskiej szkoły plastycznej i bardzo chciałbyś dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o sztuce nowoczesnej. Powinien to kupić.

\- Dobrze, zadzwonię do Ciebie po wszystkim.

Chciał wstać, ale złapałem go za nadgarstek.

\- Nie, Harry. Spotkamy się jutro i zrelacjonujesz mi spotkanie. Proszę – podałem mu białą kopertę. – To część twojej zapłaty, resztę dostaniesz jak wykonasz zadanie.

Nawet nie zajrzał do koperty, na co podniosłem pytająco brew.

\- Ufam Ci Louis.

Po czym podszedł do mnie i pocałował w polik.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł kręcąc biodrami.

Co ja mam z tym dzieciakiem?

…

Mijały kolejne godziny, a ja obszedłem każdy możliwy sklep w tym mieście. Nie miałem kompletnie, co ze sobą zrobić. I gdy miałem po raz kolejny wejść do sportowego sklepu, dostałem smsa.

„Już, spotkajmy się w kawiarni.”

Nie pamiętam jak to się stało, że tak szybko znalazłem się na miejscu. Rozpiąłem swój płaszcz i rzuciłem go na oparcie krzesła.

\- I jak? – nie mogłem sie powstrzymać.

\- Co i jak? Nie powiesz mi nawet cześć?

\- Cześć, Harry. I jak?

Westchnął zrezygnowany, nie chcąc się już ze mną kłócić.

\- Dobrze. Było miło.

\- Miło? To wszystko co masz do powiedzenia.

\- Poszedłem tam, jak kazałeś. Usiadłem przy stoliku niedaleko niego. Czytał gazetę, więc zamówiłem kawę i poszedłem pożyczyć od niego cukier. Posłałem mu swój firmowy uśmiech i zacząłem z nim flirtować. Przyznaję ,że opierał się trochę na początku, ale potem nasza rozmowa nabrała rozpędu. Zapytał się mnie, co studiuję i takie tam pierdoły. Potem zjedliśmy wspólnie lunch. Opowiadał mi o swojej pracy, więc spytałem go o rady. Zaczął mnie trochę podrywać, a na koniec zaproponował kolejny lunch za kilka dni. Na pożegnanie przytulił mnie. To wszystko.

Patrzyłem na Harry’ego w skupieniu. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby chłopak kłamał, chociaż…

\- Tylko tyle? - zapytałem, chcąc zaspokoić swoją ciekawość.

\- Nic się nie wydarzyło. No poza tym, że dał mi swój numer, żebym zadzwonił w „nagłym wypadku”.

Pokiwałem głową nie do końca przekonany. Numer na „nagły wypadek”? Więc to tak ich podrywał…

\- W porządku, tutaj znajdziesz dalszą zapłatę – podsunąłem mu małą kopertę. – Dziękuję za wszystko, Harry.

Chciałem wstać, ale jego ręka mnie zatrzymała.

\- Nie chcesz, żebym poszedł na spotkanie? Mógłbym coś z niego wyciągnąć.

Patrzył się na mnie tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami i nie mogłem mu odmówić.

\- Dobrze, ale tylko jedno spotkanie, daj mi znać, jak tylko czegoś się dowiesz.

\- W porządku, do zobaczenia. – pocałował mnie i wyszedł z lokalu podśpiewując jakiś hit pewnie z lat 80.

Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jaki błąd popełniłem. O czym niestety miałem się przekonać dość boleśnie już naprawdę niedługo.

…

Tamten jeden lunch zamienił się w następny i tak się to toczyło dalej. Z każdym kolejnym spotkaniem zaczynałem zbliżać się do loczka. Nie rozmawialiśmy już tylko o nim i Zaynie, ale o naszych marzeniach, pasjach, i innych takich.

Z opowieści Harry’ego wynikało, że był coraz bliżej z Zaynem. Jakieś 2 tygodnie temu, usłyszałem , że mój mąż go pocałował, a w zeszłym tygodniu Harry mu obciągnął. Skłamałbym mówiąc, że nie ruszyło mnie to. Rozbiłem lustro w naszej łazience i byłem opryskliwy dla każdego. Chociaż, nie wiedziałem, o kogo byłem w tym momencie bardziej zazdrosny, o Zayna, bo mnie zdradził i pozwolił, żeby Harry mu obciągnął, czy o szatyna, bo zrobił to. Nie rozumiałem własnych uczuć. Nie mogłem wytrzymać i pojechałem do hotelu, w którym był zameldowany Harry.

W recepcji dowiedziałem się, jaki pokój zajmuje i czym prędzej pobiegłem na wskazane piętro. Zapukałem do jego drzwi, a już po chwili zobaczyłem szatyna w samym ręczniku przepasanym na biodrach. Słodki Jezu, ten chłopak był idealny w każdym calu swojego ciała, od umięśnionych ramion, przez tors i wolałem nawet nie wyobrażać sobie, co jest pod ręcznikiem. Rumieniec musiał być bardzo widoczny na mojej twarzy, bo chłopak śmiejąc się wciągnął mnie do środka.

\- Podoba Ci się? – zapytał z bardzo sprośnym uśmiechem na ustach.

Dalej pożerałem wzrokiem jego ciało, więc gdy zobaczyłem, że oczekuje ode mnie jakiejś odpowiedzi nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć.

\- Co? Mam coś powiedzieć?

\- Uznam to za tak, Louis. Co cię do mnie sprowadza? – usiadł na stole i zaczął machać nogami jak małe dziecko. Czasami go nie rozumiałem, miał dwie sprzeczne ze sobą natury. Z jednej strony seksowny kociak z wręcz arogancką pewnością siebie i sprośnymi myślami, a z drugiej dziecko, ciekawe wszystkiego dookoła i niesamowicie pełne entuzjazmu.

W sumie nie wiedziałem, co mam mu odpowiedzieć. Z jednej strony chciałem dowiedzieć się co robił z Zaynem, a drugiej po prostu chciałem go zobaczyć. Postawiłem na pierwszą opcję.

\- Chciałem wiedzieć jak Ci idzie.

Uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz, ukazując przy tym te przeklęte dołeczki.

\- Chcesz znać szczegóły? Lepiej usiądź – wskazał na swoje łóżko, ale domyślałem się, że coś tam robili, więc usiadłem na fotelu obok. Mój wzrok przykuła szklanka po wodzie, którą chłopak odstawił na szafkę nocną, niby nic, ale dlaczego tylko jedna? Przecież byli we dwójkę, cóż może tylko Harry pił.

Usiadł naprzeciwko mnie i rozpoczął swoją odpowiedź.

\- Spotkaliśmy się w Akademii, poszedłem tam, żeby zabrać go na spacer. Spędziliśmy w parku jakąś godzinę, ale znudziło go to, więc przyszliśmy tu. Był wyraźnie napalony i zaczął się do mnie dobierać już w holu i windzie. Przyparł mnie do ściany i zaczął namiętnie całować. Gryzł nachalnie moje wargi i szyję, rozdzierając przy tym moją koszulę. Gdy doszliśmy do pokoju, byłem już całkowicie nagi. Padłem przed nim na kolana i rozpiąłem zębami rozporek, uwalniając jego penisa. Był duży i taki piękny. Ale ty to wiesz najlepiej, prawda? – uśmiechnął się zadziornie, po czym przysunął się do mnie – I wtedy zacząłem go ssać, obciągałem najlepiej jak potrafiłem, lizałem trzon, poczym zająłem się główką. Krzyczał, że już prawie dochodzi. Powiedział, że chciałby dojść we mnie. Więc położył się i kazał mi usiąść na swoich biodrach. Nakierował swojego twardego członka i po chwili był we mnie. Było ostro, poruszył się gwałtownie, krępując mi ręce. Po kilku mocnych ruchach doszedł we mnie. I zostawił mnie obolałego. Wyszedł na kolejny wykład, a ja musiałem iść sobie ulżyć i wiesz co? Myślałem o tobie i użyłem aż czterech palców. Widzę, że podnieciła Cię moja opowieść, Louis. – powiedział swobodnie. Nie zauważyłem, że przez cały czas przesuwał swoją ręką po napiętym materiale moich spodni. Byłem boleśnie twardy i to przez słuchanie o tym, jak mój mąż go pieprzył. W dodatku Harry pieprzył się palcami, myśląc o mnie. Kurwa. Musiałem się pozbyć tych bokserek.

\- Pozwól mi. – jego zachrypnięty głos przy moim uchu zadecydował. Spojrzałem mu w oczy i oblizałem usta.

Uznał to chyba za tak, bo po chwili poczułem jego ciepłe wargi na swoich. Oddałem mu pocałunek, przyciągając go za ręcznik, który spadł zaraz po tym.

Teraz to nie byłem pewny, kto kogo zdradzał.


	4. Chapter 4

Całował mnie coraz łapczywiej, mocno przygryzając moją wargę, przez co wyrwał mi się krótki jęk, który Styles skomentował warknięciem i przysunął się do mnie bliżej. Skorzystał z okazji i nasze języki walczyły o dominację. Nie zważając na nic, popchnął mnie i usiadł na mnie okrakiem. Zaczął całować i gryźć na przemiennie moją szyję, i tors, ocierając się swoją erekcją o moje udo. Każdy jego ruch sprawiał, że byłem coraz twardszy.

Ale nagle uderzył mnie pewien fakt, zdradzałem Zayna. Odepchnąłem od siebie nagiego chłopaka, usiadłem na krawędzi łóżka chowając głowę w rękach.

\- Lou, czemu przerwałeś? – jego ochrypły głos nie pomagał mi racjonalnie myśleć, ale mój penis go uwielbiał. Zdrajca. Przysunął się do mnie tak, że czułem go za sobą, położył mi głowę na ramieniu i zaczął masować plecy. – Było Ci dobrze, chciałeś tego i nadal chcesz. – spojrzał wymownie na moje krocze. – Więc co sprawia, że mnie odpychasz?

Jego dłonie sprawnie i powoli gładziły moje barki. Nie mogłem powstrzymać jęku.

\- To – to nie takie proste Haz. Ja go zdradzam w tym momencie z Tobą, to chyba źle, prawda?

\- A czy on myślał, że to złe za każdym razem gdy pieprzył kogoś innego? Po prostu czuj, Louis. – musnął wargami moje ucho i popchnął mnie z powrotem na łóżko. Sam usadowił się między moimi udami. Delikatnie gryzł ich wewnętrzną część, kierując się coraz wyżej. Gdy znalazł się koło mojego członka, nie patyczkował się jak Zayn tylko od razu przeszedł do rzeczy i wziął go do ust. Obciągał mi powoli jakby chciał, żebym zapamiętał tę chwilę i kurwa mógł być pewny że tak będzie. Nie trzeba było wiele bym gwałtownie doszedłem w jego ustach. Harry z zadowoloną miną przełknął wszystko i usiadł na mnie ponownie.

\- Zapomnij o problemach, Louis. Zapomnij o wszystkim. Tej nocy będziemy tylko Ty i ja. Nic więcej się nie liczy. Dasz radę to zrobić? – przytaknąłem – Tylko my. – jego głos był ochrypły i przepełniony jakimś uczuciem. To nie była miłość. Jeszcze nie. Ale nie mogłem pozwolić mu odejść. Potrzebowałem go.

Pochylił się i pocałował mnie, wplotłem place w jego włosy. Tym razem pocałunek był przepełniony troską, jakby to była jego odpowiedź na moje nieme pytanie.

Przyciągnąłem go do siebie gwałtownie.

-Spokojnie Lou – wyszeptał, gdy oboje musieliśmy zaczerpnąć powietrza – nigdzie się nie wybieram. – spojrzał mi w oczy – Kochaj się ze mną.

W odpowiedzi pocałowałem go, a on przekręcił nas, by leżeć pode mną jak ósmy cud świata. Schodziłem coraz niżej chcąc mu dać jak najwięcej. Każdy dotyk był czuły i delikatny, a Harry jęczał nagradzając moje starania. Przygryzałem jego sutki, a ręką szukałem tubki. Nie przerywając, rozchyliłem jego nogi, powoli go otwierając. Zacząłem poruszać palcami, chociaż wiedziałem, że się wcześniej zabawiał. Po chwili Harry sam nabijał się na moje palce.

\- Proszę Lou – wychrypiał.

Natychmiast spełniłem jego prośbę i zacząłem napierać na jego wejście. Wszedłem w niego powoli i dałem mu czas na przyzwyczajenie się, by po chwili zacząć się poruszać. Nasze ciała idealnie do siebie pasowały, biodra ocierały się o siebie. Ruchy były zsynchronizowane.

Łza na policzku Harry’ego, sprawiła, że się zatrzymałem.

\- Co się stało, Haz? – troskliwie odgarnąłem mu loki z czoła. Uśmiechnął się.

\- Nikt nigdy nie kochał się ze mną, zawsze był to zwierzęcy seks, a z Tobą… To jest coś magicznego. Jesteś inny Lou. Nie zostawiaj mnie. – skończył mówić i po prostu mnie pocałował, zachęcając bym kontynuował.

Niczego więcej mi nie trzeba było.

***

Gdy wracaliśmy taksówką do miasta, żaden z nas się nie odezwał. Miałem lekkie poczucie winy to fakt, ale czy było mi z tym źle? Powinienem być, ale gdy patrzyłem na te czekoladowe loki Harry’ego, nie czułem się tak. Zayn wykorzystywał wielu studentów, tylko, że ja nie chciałem wykorzystać chłopaka. Było coś w nim, co sprawiało, że nie chciałem go opuszczać.

W pewnym momencie głowa Harry’ego spoczęła na moim ramieniu. Loczek bez słowa przytulił się do mnie. Jego loki łaskotały mnie w twarz, a ja zamiast go odepchnął wdychałem jego zapach.

Wiem jedno to nie skończy się dobrze.

***

Wysadziłem go pod jego mieszkaniem. Na pożegnanie dał mi swój naszyjnik z krzyżem( powiedział, że to pamiątka rodzinna) Poczułem się ważny dla niego. Potem mnie pocałował, namiętnie i długo, i odszedł.

A ja zostałem sam z natłokiem myśli.

\- Gdzie teraz? – głos kierowcy przerwał moje rozmyślenia.

\- Do domu – podałem mu adres i w ciszy przemierzaliśmy kolejne ulice.

Musiałem poukładać to sobie, a mijane wieżowce i samochody tylko mi w tym pomagały. Ich widok był tak monotonny, że od razu odpłynąłem.

Zacznijmy od początku. Mój mąż mnie zdradza, ale nadal go kocham. Uwiódł mnie facet, który miał uwieść jego. Przespałem się z nim. Czyli, w tym momencie to ja byłem tym złym. Kurwa. Powinienem dać sobie spokój z Harry’m, ale nie potrafiłem i nawet nie wiem czy chciałem. No bo dlaczego? Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu podczas seksu, czułem jakieś uczucia, a nie tylko dziką żądzę.

\- Jesteśmy. – głos taksówkarza wyrwał mnie z transu.

\- Dziękuję – zapłaciłem mu należną sumę i udałem się do domu. Już z daleka widziałem zapalone światło. A, spojrzałem na zegarek, była 4 nad ranem. Coś czuje, że zapowiada się kolejna z tych rozmów. Nienawidzę tych rozmów, zawsze ma o coś do mnie pretensje, a w sobie nie widzi niczego złego. Znalazł się pan idealny.

Brunet stał oparty o kolumnę koło kominka i patrzył na ogień.

\- Gdzie byłeś, Louis?

Prychnąłem.

\- Tam gdzie powinienem.

Odwrócił się w moją stronę i wywrócił oczami.

\- Czemu nie powiesz mi prawdy? Gdzie spędzasz czas po swojej pracy? Gdzie byłeś przez te kilka godzin? – z każdym kolejnym pytaniem podchodził coraz bliżej.

\- TY masz do mnie pretensje? TY? – dźgnąłem go palcem w klatkę piersiową – Czepiasz się mnie o kilka godzin po pracy, a sam znikasz na długie godziny. Nie – widziałem, że chce coś powiedzieć – milcz, teraz ja mówię. Wiesz jak JA się czuje, gdy znikasz? Co czuję, gdy piszesz te wszystkie cholerne emaile i smsy ze swoimi „studentami”? Nigdy nie myślisz o tym, jak ja odbieram to wszystko. W restauracji flirtujesz z innymi, podrywasz każdego napotkanego mężczyznę i oczekujesz, że nie będę zły?! Koniec z tym, Zayn. Poza tym czy myślisz o mnie gdy pieprzysz tych gości? Oczywiście, że nie, bo zachowujesz się jak zwykła dziwka. – uderzył mnie w twarz, czułem ciepło rozchodzące się po mojej szczęce. Wyplułem krew i spojrzałem na niego. Przerażony patrzył na moją twarz.

\- Boże Lou, ja nie chciałem – zrobił minę zbitego psa, ale tym razem nie zadziałało to na mnie.

\- Tylko na tyle Cię stać? Jesteś żałosny – warknąłem.

\- Wybacz naprawdę nie chciałem… Nie znasz prawdy.

\- I może nie chce jej poznać.

Mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami, aż w pewnym momencie Zayn pocałował mnie. Zachłannie. Odepchnąłem go od siebie, czując ból w rozciętej wardze.

\- Przestań. Dopóki mi nie wyjaśnisz wszystkiego, nie chcę byś mnie całował. – odwróciłem się w kierunku drzwi.

\- Gdzie idziesz?

\- Gdzieś – warknąłem.

Odchodząc nie mogłem zobaczyć jego łez.

Bo trudno jest kochać dwie osoby jednocześnie.

***

Jechałem moim audi już od dobrej godziny. Chociaż jechałem to za mało powiedziane. Pędziłem jak szalony, robiąc już 4 okrążenie wokół miasta. Byłem zły na niego, w sumie to byłem wkurwiony. Zacisnąłem szczękę i spojrzałem na zegar, dochodziła 5:30. Podjechałem pod szpital, mając nadzieje, że praca zajmie moje myśli choć na trochę.

Wchodząc do budynku przywitałem się z recepcjonistką Danielle, która była uroczą szatynką, jedną z najmilszych i dbających o innych osób jakie znałem. Dlatego, gdy chciałem ją minąć i udać się na górę, nie zdziwiło mnie jej pytanie.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Louis? – podeszła do mnie, a gdy zobaczyła z bliska moją twarz – Dobry Boże, Tomlinson co Ci się stało w twarz? – dotknęła mojego policzka.

Uśmiechnąłem się, jednak zaraz tego pożałowałem czując znów ból.

\- Mała sprzeczka z mężem.

Wbiła swoje spojrzenie.

\- Wiem, że od dawna między wami jest źle. Możesz mi zaufać – wiedziałem, że mogłem.

\- Sądzę, że… Nie może inaczej. Ja wiem, że Zayn mnie zdradza ze swoimi studentami. – westchnąłem – To nie jest proste, muszę udawać, że jestem szczęśliwy. A mimo tych wszystkich złych rzeczy, które robi nadal go kocham i jest moim mężem.

-To nie wyjaśnia wszystkiego. Louis, wiesz, że nie będę Cię oceniać. – uścisnęła moją dłoń, starając się dodać mi otuchy.

\- Ja… Wynająłem męską prostytutkę Harry’ego, by uwiódł Zayna, ale sam wpadłem. Lubię tego chłopaka, bardzo go lubię i … przespałem się z nim, Dan. Ten chłopak jest inny, zależy mu na mnie. Gdy kochał się ze mną był taki delikatny i troskliwy. Coś jakbym znalazł bratnią duszę.

Bałem się spojrzeć jej w oczy, bo kurde w końcu wyznałem komuś prawdę.

\- Spójrz na mnie Lou – niepewnie podniosłem wzrok – Fakt, zdradziłeś go, ale wiesz tu już nie chodzi nawet o wasze małżeństwo. Chodzi o to czego Ty chcesz, Louis. Na kim zależy Ci bardziej na Harry’m czy na Zaynie? Kieruj się sercem, bo jeśli podejmiesz zły wybór, będziesz żałować. Nie pozwól mu odejść, Louis. – uścisnęła mnie i wyszła, bo jej mała córka trafiła do szpitala.

Tymczasem ja skierowałem się do swojego samochodu i pojechałem w wiadomym kierunku.

Moje serce kierowało mnie do niego.

A ja powtarzałem jak mantrę: „Nie pozwól mu odejść”

Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić Ci odejść, nie beze mnie.


	5. Chapter 5

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobiłem, gdy wysiadłem pod moim mieszkaniem, było napisanie krótkiego smsa do mojego kochanego męża. Podałem mu wskazówki, wiedziałem, że przyjdzie. Zawsze to robił… Cóż prawie zawsze. Ale w tym momencie byłem pewien, że to zrobi - w końcu chciał, żebym mu wybaczył. Nigdy nie lubił, gdy byłem na niego zły.

Rozmyślając nad sensem genialnego planu, na który wpadłem, oceniłem moje i Zayna mieszkanie. Mieściło się na czwartym - ostatnim piętrze. Miało pięknie zdobiony balkon i duże, przestrzenne okna, wychodzące wprost na kamienisty podjazd i egzotyczny ogród.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i wszedłem do klatki. Wchodząc po schodach, ostatecznie dopracowałem szczegóły planu.

Nie zdziwił mnie fakt, że drzwi do apartamentu były otwarte. Dostrzegłem czuprynę brązowych loków na swojej kanapie. Ten dzieciak naprawdę potrafił wszystko.

\- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś, Harry. – gdy usłyszał mój głos, obrócił się i posłał mi jeden ze swoich uśmiechów.

\- Nie wydajesz się być tym zaskoczony.

\- Po prostu przejrzałem Cię – odparłem poważnie, patrząc na zmieniający się wyraz jego twarzy. Przez szok, wstyd, ból, a na końcu wymuszona obojętność.

\- Mylisz się Louis – spuścił wzrok.

Złapałem go za ramiona.

\- Udajesz, że wszystko jest Ci obojętne, grasz beztroskiego, ale ja wiem jaka jest prawda, Harry. Chcesz, żeby ktoś przy Tobie był. Potrzebujesz po prostu trochę ciepła i bliskości drugiej osoby. Pragniesz być szczęśliwy, ale nie jesteś pewny czy na to zasługujesz. A uwierz mi, że zasługujesz. Nikt nie jest samotną wyspą, kochanie. – z każdym słowem relaksował się coraz bardziej, ale lekko drgnął na zdrobnienie.

\- Masz rację. Dlatego chcę, żebyś wiedział po co zacząłem ten cały cyrk z prostytucją. – usiadł i ręką poklepał miejsce obok siebie – Gdy miałem 12 lat, mój ojciec zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Moja matka bardzo się tym przejęła, popadła w depresję i została alkoholiczką… Wiesz to było przerażające, bo nigdy nie wiedziałem, czy jak przyjdę to nie znajdę jej upitej na śmierć. – zacisnąłem palce na jego dłoni, chcąc dodać mu otuchy - Było coraz gorzej - biła mnie bez powodu, czasem dostawałem czymś ciężkim … czasem pasem. Ale najgorsze przyszło pod postacią jej nowego faceta… On… w- wciągnął mamę w narkotyki, a nade mną się znęcał. Poniżał mnie, bił, a gdy miałem 15 lat… zgwałcił mnie. – głos mu się załamał, a ja nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy pierwsza łza spłynęła po moim policzku - Ja… nie potrafiłem się z tego otrząsnąć. Tego samego dnia uciekłem z domu, biorąc ze sobą niecałe 20 funtów. Przenocowałem w jakimś obskurnym „hotelu”. Czułem się brudny i upokorzony. Tamtego dnia zacząłem popadać w depresję. W pewnym momencie skończyły mi się pieniądze, wywalili mnie na ulicę i pewnie siedziałbym tam długo gdyby nie Nick. Znalazł mnie głodnego i wychudzonego przy śmietnikach. Przygarnął mnie, zaproponował pracę w agencji, bo sam tam pracował. Był dla mnie jak starszy brat, ale… gdy zacząłem już jakoś więcej zarabiać, któryś z jego byłych kochanków zastrzelił go. Straciłem jedyną osobą, która mnie wspierała. Ponownie popadłem w depresję, a do tego miałem zaburzenia odżywiania. Było ciężko, ale walczyłem z tym i udało się. Wiele razy w tej pracy czułem się bezużyteczny, ale potem spotkałem Ciebie i moje życie nabrało kolorów, jesteś moim promieniem słońca w ciemności, Louis.

Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, a łzy sprawiły, że go dokładnie nie widziałem. Jego historia mną wstrząsnęła, nie mogłem wykrztusić z siebie żadnego słowa, dlatego po prostu go przytuliłem.

\- Boże , Harry. Ja … - nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiednich słów. – jesteś najdzielniejszą osobą, jaką znam. Spotkało Cię tyle złego, a Ty nie poddałeś się. Nie jesteś bezużyteczny, jesteś niesamowity. – złapałem jego twarz w dłonie – Dla mnie jesteś idealny Haz. I jeśli mógłbym cofnąć czas, to zabiłbym tego faceta który Cię skrzywdził. Nikt nie ma prawa robić takich rzeczy dziecku. Nie rozumiem, jak ktoś może chcieć zrobić Ci krzywdę. Nie pozwolę, by coś Ci się stało. Będę Cie chronił – jego zielone oczy patrzyły na mnie z taką ufnością i troską, że nie mogłem zrobić nic innego, jak pocałować go i dać niemą obietnicę, że nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Pocałunek był słony i mokry od naszych łez, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to, liczył się tylko ten moment. Ruchy naszych warg, jego zęby przygryzające moje usta.

W końcu musieliśmy się od siebie odsunąć, by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Harry spojrzał na mnie, niepewnie przygryzając wargę.

\- Lou ja sądzę, że … tak myślę , oh pieprzyć to. Lou kocham Cię – jego spojrzenie przeszyło mnie na skroś i zamarłem, bo wiedziałem, że nie jestem mu obojętny i cholera wiedziałem, że też go…

\- Louis, wróciłem! – głos Zayna dobiegł mnie z korytarza, zanim mogłem odpowiedzieć Harry’emu. Widziałem przerażenie w jego oczach, tylko nie miałem pojęcia czym było spowodowane.

Usłyszałem kroki bruneta, który po chwili przekroczył próg pomieszczenia i zamarł. Atmosfera zrobiła się napięta. Nikt się nie odezwał.

Czas by wyjaśnić sobie wiele spraw.

Harry zastygł, widząc Zayna, za to ten patrzył na chłopaka bardziej zszokowany i zaciekawiony. No, bo każdy reaguje tak spokojnie, jak widzi w swoim domu seksownego chłopaka w objęciach swojego męża. Naprawdę mnie kocha, czujecie tu sarkazm?

\- Kto to jest, Louis? – zapytał. Jakbyś nie wiedział…

\- Nie udawaj Zayn, obydwoje wiemy, że wiesz kto to jest. Nie pamiętasz Harry’ego? Waszego gorącego seksu?

Zmarszczył brwi i prychnął.

\- Chyba pamiętam z kim sypiam. Tego chłopaka widzę pierwszy raz na oczy. – odparł szczerze. Co jak co, ale gdy jego głos przybierał ten ton, wiedziałem, że jest poważny. Spojrzałem na Harry’ego, który odwrócił swój wzrok.

\- Haz, możesz mi to wyjaśnić? – starałem się by mój głos był spokojny. Nie chcemy przecież tu rozlewu krwi.

\- Ja… ugh okłamałem Cię.

\- To zauważyłem, możesz rozwinąć swoją wypowiedź?

Byłem z siebie zadowolony trzymałem swoje nerwy na wodzy, a dodatkowo byłem panem sytuacji.

Lubi się dominować, co? Oj, zamknij się. Skończywszy mentalne rozmowy z samym sobą, czekałem na odpowiedź chłopaka.

\- Okłamałem Cię, bo tak bardzo chciałeś prawdy, że chciałem Ci pomóc, ale potem zobaczyłem jaki jesteś naprawdę i zakochałem się w tobie. Nie chciałem się tobą dzielić.

\- Czyli nigdy nie spałeś z Zaynem? – zapytałem, może trochę zbyt radośnie.  
\- Nigdy.

\- Czekaj, Louis. Czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Ten chłopak Cię kocha, od kiedy? Po drugie czemu miałbym z nim spać? To nie tak, że nie jest seksowny, bo jest.

\- Dziękuję – Harry posłał mu nikły uśmiech.

\- Cóż wynająłem Harry’ego by Cię uwiódł.

Oczy bruneta gwałtownie się rozszerzyły.

\- Co takiego?

\- Chciałem zobaczyć, czy jesteś mi wierny.

\- Nigdy bym Cię nie zdradził, Lou. – odparł, odrobinę za szybko.

\- Nie pierdol, Zie. Wiem, że to robisz, ja po prostu chcę znać prawdę. Teraz.

Mierzyliśmy się chwilę na spojrzenia po czym Zayn spuścił wzrok.

\- Dobrze. – westchnął – Może zacznę od początku. Po naszym ślubie zacząłem dostrzegać braki w naszym związki i nie Lou, zawsze Cię kochałem i nadal kocham, ale czułeś kiedyś, jakbyś miał wszystko, czego chciałeś, ale to nie było to czego potrzebowałeś? Wtedy poznałem pierwszego studenta, nazywał się George, był na pierwszym roku malarstwa. Urzekł mnie, sposób w jaki patrzył na sztukę i ją tworzył – milczałem słuchając jego historii, więc to był tylko jeden facet? – Pewnego razu nie wytrzymałem i zaprosiłem go do siebie. Miał namalować akt, więc mu zapozowałem i to był pierwszy raz, gdy się z nim przespałem. A potem cóż jakoś samo poszło.

\- Czyli zdradzasz mnie od początku naszego małżeństwa tylko dlatego, że nie byłem tym czego potrzebowałeś? – mój spokojny ton zaskoczył nas wszystkich. Uderzył w mój czuły punkt.

\- Nie od początku, jakiś czas po. I nie czepiaj się, bo sam dobierasz się do tej dziwki – wskazał na Harry’ego, który na te słowa zagryzł wargę by nie pokazać po sobie jak bardzo go to zraniło.

\- Nie nazywaj go tak – warknąłem zaciskając dłonie na jego swetrze – Może i sypia z ludźmi dla pieniędzy, ale ma przynajmniej konkretny powód. A Ty jaki masz na swoje wytłumaczenie? Że nie potrafisz utrzymać fiuta w spodniach?

\- Myślisz, że jesteś taki obeznany ze wszystkim?! wiesz jak ja się czuje, gdy wracasz do domu tak późno?! W ogóle nie masz dla mnie czasu.

\- To teraz czepiasz się mojej pracy? Tego, że zapewniam nam życie na wysokim poziomie? Zrezygnowałem dla Ciebie z grania na pianinie i śpiewu, poświęciłem wszystko byś był szczęśliwy a Ty co? Opierdalasz się i posuwasz jakiegoś gówniarza?

Brunet gwałtownie przyparł go do ściany, nie zważał na nic, nawet gdy, Louis syknął na nagły, bolesny kontakt pleców z twardą powierzchnią. Palce Zayna coraz bardziej zaciskały się na ramionach szatyna.

\- Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie mów o nim w taki sposób. Dał mi więcej niż Ty w miesiąc, ale… to nie znaczy, że Cie nie kocham Lou. Jest mi głupio z tym co zrobiłem, ale co się stało to się nie odstanie.

Przez chwilę milczeli, mierząc się wzajemnie spojrzeniami, nie zważając na zmieszanego Harry’ego, który bawił się zapięciem od swetra. Pierwszy ciszę przerwał szatyn.

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, Zayn. Też Cie kocham, ale nie wiem już co dalej. Pogubiłem się. Obecnie łączy nas jedynie papierek.

\- W takim razie musisz wybrać Lou – zrobił krok w moją stronę - On albo ja. – brązowe i zielone tęczówki wypalały mi dziurę w ciele.

Kochałem ich obu, ale tylko jeden z nich mógł mi dać coś więcej. To magiczne połączenie między nami, dzięki któremu mogłem poczuć znaczenie bratniej duszy.

Decyzja była oczywista.

\- Zayn, ja - nie zauważyłem, jak szatyn otwiera przeszklone okno, z którego jeśli by się przechylił mógł wypaść. Pochylił się lekko do przodu, trzymając się framugi i spojrzał na mnie.

-Wiem, że wolisz jego, ale kocham Cię Lou, nie zapomnij o tym. – skoczył. A ja, zanim zdążyłem się zorientować, zrobiłem to samo. I gdy tak spadałem, złapałem go w ramiona i pocałowałem.

\- Też Cię kocham, od początku. – splotłem nasze palce.

Warto było tak zadecydować. Harry był tego warty i nie żałuję, że skoczyłem.

Ostatnią rzeczą, która zobaczyłem, był uśmiech Harry’ego, dla którego można było zginąć, a potem był huk i otoczyła mnie ciemność.


	6. Chapter 6

Cmentarz nigdy nie był bardziej zaludniony niż tego dniu. Ponad połowa ludzi zebrała się nad jednym grobem. Grobem pod dużym dębem, rzucającym olbrzymi cień. Właśnie tutaj tłum ludzi opłakiwał zmarłego.

Jedyną osobą, która nie podeszła bliżej był mężczyzna stojący przy drodze. Przyglądał się temu, gdy poczuł ból w okolicy serca. To była jego wina. Przez niego zginął. Gdyby nie on- wszystko byłoby jak dawniej. Nie wiedział, że to się tak skończy. Mógł to przecież przewidzieć i chociaż coś zrobić.

_Pamiętał dokładnie rozmowę z mężczyzną i jego relację z całego zdarzenia._

_W chwili, gdy Harry wyskoczył z okna, drgnął. Ale… gdy Louis skoczył za nim, Zayn wiedział, że przegrał. Stracił wszystko. Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał, żeby to się w taki sposób skończyło._

_Kiedy otrząsnął się z szoku, zadzwonił po pogotowie, podchodząc bliżej okna. Widok, który zobaczył, uniemożliwił mu zakończenie rozmowy, telefon wypadł mu z drżących rąk i upadł obok NICH. Leżeli w kałuży krwi, razem, wtuleni. Harry leżał na szatynie z dziwnie ułożonym ciałem. Ale Zayn patrzył na swojego męża. Swojego malutkiego, drobnego męża, który w jakiś sposób ochronił chłopaka. Czuł zbierające się łzy, wiedział, że już jest za późno._

_Zbiegł po schodach i podszedł do nich w chwili, gdy nadjechała karetka. Chciał ich dotknąć, ale sanitariusze odepchnęli go. Nie wiele pamiętał, był w szoku. Dali mu kocyk i zabrali do szpitala na obserwację. W myślach Zayn wiedział, że jest za późno. Wieźli ich na OIOM i to był cios dla mulata. Czekał i czekał, aż w końcu młoda pielęgniarka, Eleanor, jak udało mu się przeczytać na plakietce, poinformowała go:_

_\- Pański mąż jest w stanie krytycznym. Będę z Panem szczera - jest w śpiączce i są nikłe szanse, że się obudzi. Jego przyjaciel ma wstrząs mózgu, kilka złamanych żeber i nogę, ale brak większych krwotoków. Myślę, że wyjdzie z tego za góra miesiąc plus gips. Jeśli chciałby pan z nim porozmawiać- znajduje się w sali na końcu korytarza, pierwsze drzwi po lewej._

_Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, ale podziękował. Jego Louis jest w śpiączce. Małe szanse._

_MUSI iść do Harry’ego._

_Widok, który zastał po wejściu do sali był przytłaczający. Chłopak był cały w bandażach, jego loki zostały przycięte, a twarzy było bardziej do fioletu niż normalnej barwy._

_Jednak zieleń jego oczu nadal przyciągała spojrzenie. Mimo wszystko nadal był piękny. I ta myśl utkwiła w mulacie._

_\- Cześć._

_Harry spojrzał na niego i był szczerze zdumiony widząc go tutaj._

_\- Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co tu robię. – Szatyn przytaknął niepewnie. - Ja… ujmę to tak. Robiłem w życiu wiele rzeczy, z których nie jestem dumny, ale nigdy nie chciałem go zranić. Ale teraz… Jak myślę, o tym wszystkim to mnie przerasta, nie mogę tak dłużej. Nie chcę, żebyś się obwiniał. To moja decyzja. Muszę skończyć pewne sprawy. Jeśli Louis się obudzi, zajmij się nim. Wiem, że go kochasz, daj mu to, czego ja mu nie mogłem dać. Bądź dla niego oparciem i opoką, zasłużył na wszystko, co tylko najlepsze. Obiecaj mi, że nigdy go nie opuścisz. Proszę – skończył głosem zmęczonym od płaczu._

_\- Obiecuję. – Widział w spojrzeniu Harry’ego zdziwienie, ale też pewność, że to zrobi._

_Opuszczając jego sale, podjął decyzję, że zrobi to. Jeszcze nie teraz, ale zrobi._

_W ciągu miesiąca dokończył swojego sprawy. Pieniądze, mieszkanie… Wszystko. Wybrał wysoki budynek koło szpitala. Nie będą mieli daleko , przemknęło mu przez myśl. Nie zostawił listu, wszystko przekazał chłopakowi. Stojąc na krawędzi, myślał o uśmiechu ukochanego męża, mimo wszystkiego - co mówił - kochał go, ale był zbyt głupi ,żeby to w pełni docenić. Zrobił krok. I tak jest na wszystko za późno. Jego nie zdążyli uratować._

 

Spędził tak pół dnia - patrząc na krążących w koło zapłakanych ludzi. On czuł pustkę w tym momencie.

Podszedł do grobu, uronił łzę i przejechał opuszkami palców po wygrawerowanych w marmurze literach.

\- Przepraszam, gdybym tylko się nie wtrącał, nadal może byś żył. I wiem, co teraz masz do przekazania. Zajmę się wszystkim. Obiecałem i to zrobię.

Pomodlił się i szybkim krokiem przemierzał ulice - dopóki jego nogi same nie powiodły go pod szpital.

Szpital.

Przychodził tu codziennie od momentu, gdy go wypisali. Wcześniej musieli go aż wyganiać z sali szatyna. Czekał cierpliwie aż się obudzi .

Gdy tylko przekroczył jego próg, przywitała go Danielle. Skinął jej tylko głową na powitanie.

Pewnie otworzył drzwi i ujrzał jego.

Spał, cały w bandażach, ale żył i to było najważniejsze.

Gdy spadali, wziął całą siłę uderzenia na siebie.

Złapał go za rękę, gładził ją z miłością tak silną, że nie wiedział co, zrobiłby bez niego.

Zastawiał się, co chłopak czuł. Dlaczego go uratował? Nie był tyle wart. Chciałby wiedzieć, o czym myśli, będąc w śpiączce.

**Louis jak przez mgłę pamiętał ten wypadek. Spadali. W ostatniej chwili wziął ciężar na siebie. Potem zamazany obraz szpitala, kabli i lekarzy. A jego myśli wołały ciągle: Harry, Harry, Harry. Teraz czuł, że ktoś codziennie go odwiedza i prosi o jakiś znak, ale ilekroć chciał coś zrobić jego ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Nie poddawał się. Wiedział, że ta osoba, która go odwiedza go kocha. Dotyk mu to mówił.**

**Wspominał każdą chwilę spędzoną z szatynem. Była dla niego darem. Styles uczynił go silniejszym.**

**Musi spróbować dla niego, jeszcze raz. Louis do cholery zmuś się. Raz, dwa, trzy.**

Nagle chłopak zamrugał, ukazując błękit swoich oczu. Uśmiechnął się widząc przed sobą chłopaka, miłość swojego życia, bratnią duszę. Wiedział, że to wszystko czego potrzebuje.

**\- Harry.**


End file.
